The Return to Freddy's (Classic)
The Return to Freddy's Classic '(z ang. ''Powrót Freddy'ego) 'jest fanowską wersją gry ,,''Five Nights at Freddy's" Scott'a Cawton'a. Gra ta rozpoczęła cykl serii ,,The Return to Freddy's". Pierwotnie nazywana była Five Night's at Freddy's 3 (co ponownie nawiązuje do oryginału), ale zmieniono ją z czasem na The Return to Freddy's, gdy Scott Cawton wydał trzecią cześć swojego horroru, a po wydaniu następnych gier - ostatecznie i obecnie ,,The Return to Freddy's (Classic)". Dawniej można było ją ściągnąć z Game Jolt, a obecnie z tej strony. Deweloperem The Return to Freddy's ''jest BFPfilms424. Opis Jest to prosty horror, którego jedynym strasznym aspektem mogą być Jumpscare'y oraz również prosty, ale czasami nawet trudny tryb ''Survival/Przetrwanie. Wiele plików graficznych i dźwiękowych gra zapożyczyła od oryginału. Naszym celem (podobnie, jak w Five Nights at Freddy's) jest przetrwanie fal przeciwników idących z głębi restauracji, w której pracujemy, jako nocny stróż. Musimy przetrwać siedem fikcyjnych, znacznie skróconych "godzin" w tej kolejności: 12AM, 1AM, 2AM, 3AM, 4AM, 5AM, a gdy gracz dojdzie do ostatniej godziny - 6AM, pojawi się ekran ukończenia nocnej warty. The Return to Freddy's wymaga przejścia Noc 1, 2, 3, 4 i 5, które będą stawać się grywalne po ukończeniu poprzedniej zaczynając od pierwszej oraz oferuje dodatkowo Noc 6, Niestandardową Noc, a także ósmą w celu 100% przejścia. Mamy tutaj osiem bohaterów: *Freddy'ego Fazbear'a *Bonnie'go *Chicę *Foxy'ego *Złotego Freddy'ego *Starego Balloon Boy'a *Marionetkę Przez jakiś czas w grze był Sugar, ale został usunięty, aby nie zaogniać konflikt graczy The Return to Freddy's i Five Nights at Candy's spowodowany kłótnią dotyczącą tego, kto jest prawowitym twórcą niebieskiego kota. Na szczęście autor nie usunął go z drugiej części. Fakty fabularne *Od teraz pizzeria jest przyjazna i dzieciom, i dorosłym. *Postać, w którą się wcielamy jest Mike Schmidt. *Jedynym złym animatronikiem jest Marionetka, resztę ożywia i kontroluje. *Foxy zniszczył drzwi w skutek czego są one bezużyteczne. *Animatroniki same siebie się niszczą. *Po śmierci, gracz ma szanse dostać się, do którejś z minigier, które przybliżają mu fabułę gry. Alternatywa dla graczy *Z powodu wykorzystania elementów z pierwszej i drugiej części gry Five Nights at Freddy's ''gracze mogą przekonać się na własnej "skórze", jak mógłby wyglądać FNaF i FNaF2 w połączeniu ze sobą. *W duża część gry została zapożyczona od oryginału, a więc ''The Return to Freddy's (Classic) ''z bycia darmowym może być alternatywą dla graczy nie chcących wydawać pieniądze na ''Five Nights at Freddy's, oczywiście są różnice, ale ten fan-game jest najbardziej zbliżony do oryginału spośród innych. *Dawniej wprowadzał kompletnie nową postać - Sugara, "krewnego" słynnego Candy'ego z Five Nights at Candy's, a więc gracze wymagających nowych charakterów byli, by zadowoleni. *Będzie dobrą alternatywą dla tych, co lubią fan-game'y podobne do oryginału. Ciekawostki *''The Return to Freddy's'' wyszło 2 dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem (W tradycji chrześcijańskiej). *Na początku gry widzimy nocną zmianę phone guy'a w pizzeri z drugiej odsłony gry "five nights at freddy's" *Gra posiada ukrytą ósmą noc która niczym nie różni się custom night tylko a.i animatroników jest zwiększone *Twórca gry na game Jolt napisał że gra będzie mieć dużo Easter eggów *Na początku gra nazywała się "five nights at freddy's 3" Kategoria:Części gry lockjaw